


Brace Face

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Braces!Kokichi, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Kokichi get's new braces and hates them. His girlfriend (Y/n) shows him how cute she thinks they are.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Brace Face

**Author's Note:**

> Send me braces Kokichi stuff on my instagram @thelittlefanthatcould . It makes me feral. As always requests and commissions are open.

(Y/n) giggled as she watched her boyfriend pull back his lips to check his new purple banded braces affixed to his teeth in the mirror of their shared apartment. “I think they’re cute…” She cooed assuringly.

He turned and groaned at her. “You’re such a liar, they’re so dorky!” He whined and placed his hands over his face before going back to poking and prodding at the fresh metal, running his tongue over them every so often.

“Yeah, but so are you.” She hummed and turned back to her laptop.

He whined louder, walking over to her on the couch and knelt, pushing the computer up and burying his head in her lap. “Babe my life is over. I can’t eat candy, I can’t chew gum, I can’t eat you out-”

“I think only two of those things are true.” She said casually, simply sitting the laptop down on his head. “Really babe, you're complaining a lot for an optional treatment-”

“They said my teeth were too crowded. I needed them.” He grumbled.

She chuckled. “You really wanna be babied huh?” She asked, setting her computer aside and looking down at him.

He looked up with puppy eyes. “Please?”

She sighed and pulled her tiny boyfriend in her lap. “Fine...come here.” She cooed.

He buried his face in her neck. “You aren’t gonna wanna kiss me with a metal mouth-”

“Oh so you want a kiss huh? So dramatic, jeez.” She smirked and leaned in, kissing him sweetly before pulling back. “...Kokichi babe, I really do think they’re adorable.” She insisted. “They totally fit you.”

“Oh I dunno if I believe that-” He said dramatically. “I mean that was barely a kiss-!” She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him into an eager kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth eagerly. He groaned happily and kissed her back the best he could. After a moment she pulled back and laughed softly. “What?” He pouted.

“They feel a little weird, I can totally taste metal-” She snorted.

He pulled back with a groan. “Fuck (y/n) I told you! I’m totally unfuckable now!” He ranted as he started to pace.

She stood and smirked, wrapping her arms around him from behind. “Oh come on, who said that.” She purred and pecked his ear. “You're still irresistible.”

He blushed and coughed, shifting and leaning back against her. “...Yeah? You really mean that?” He mumbled.

“Of course I do-” She cooed.

“Like still really fucking sexy? A total hunk of a man?”

She kissed his neck gently. “Course babe. You look great.”

He grinned widely as he turned around, kissing her nose. “Ah I knew I could count on you to make me feel better (y/n)-!”

“So you’re done being dramatic now?” She chuckled.

“Oh no never.” He smirked and pecked her lips. “I obviously still need to be comforted…” He purred.

“...Go sit on the couch and I will.” She smirked. He grinned and nodded, rushing over and fumbling with the zipper of his pants. “Oh you think that’s what I meant?” She smirked.

“I mean obviously you were gonna blow me, you're such a slut for my cock-”

“Shut up brace face.” She smirked and knelt.

“Hey-!” He whined but it faded into a purr as she undid his white jeans and his striped underwear. She licked his length slowly before starting to pump him to get him hard. He groaned happily and bit his lip, shivering. “Fuck that’s right baby-”

“You really talk too much…” She chuckled, looking up at him with an affectionate look in her eyes.

“Oh come on (Y/n) you love my dirty talking.” He bragged as he undid his jacket and casually threw it to the side. “I mean I bet you're already starting to get wet just from getting your mitts on my cock-ah!” He whined and she licked his tip gently.

“Sensitive…” She smirked.

He finished stripping off his sweater and grabbed her hair gently. “...Come on...be a good whore and swallow me.” She hummed but complied, sliding him into her mouth and slowly starting to bob her head at a slow and deliberate pace. He mewled happily and beamed. “That’s so good, you're such a perfect slut…” He cooed. “Hey look up at me?” She glanced up and he beamed. “I love you (y/n)...” He said sweetly. She immediately braced herself as he bucked up into her mouth with a manic giggle, placing his other hand in her hair. She relaxed herself and breathed through her nose, taking in his scent and his sweet moans as he quickened his pace. Kokichi wasn’t exactly patient, but he was beautiful when he was using her. He was right really, she was a slut for his cock. After a moment she tapped his thigh and he grumbled as he released her.

She took a deep breath as she pulled off, continuing to stroke him. “Good-?”

He grinned widely. “Yeah, amazing-” He panted.

“A little more warning next time.” She hummed and lapped at the underside of his cock with a flat tongue, gathering some of his precum.

He looked at her with adoration. “Fuck babe, that’s so gross…” He giggled and gave her hair a sharp tug. She chuckled and pushed him back into her mouth, closing her eyes and focusing on pleasing him. He groaned happily as she fisted what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. “Come on baby I know you can take more than that-” He yelped as she scraped her teeth against him. “Fine fine-” He panted. Immediately though he thrust up again lightly. “Fuck that’s good...I wanna fuck your face again baby-” He said with a smirk as he pulled her hair. “Is that enough of a warning?” She gave him a small hum of confirmation and relaxed again as he pushed her head down roughly, switching between thrusting up and pushing her head against him. He whimpered happily as her nose bumped against him. “Fuck that’s good...oh god baby I’m gonna cum...you gonna swallow it all right? That’s so nasty-” he shivered before he cried out and threw his head back, forcing her head down. He came into her mouth with a loud cry and his hands left her head as she swallowed.

She wiped her mouth as she pulled off, and looked up with a smirk. “Was that good babe-” Her smiled faded as she realized he was covering his mouth with small tears in his eyes. She quickly sat up and grabbed his hand. “Baby are you okay-?”

He looked up at her with a whimper. “My elastic broke-” He whined and pulled her against him. “It hurts so much-!”

She tried not to laugh, putting a hand over her mouth and hugging him back to sooth him, kissing his forehead. “Okay okay, let’s get you cleaned up and replace it-” She said between giggles.

“It’s not funny (Y/n)!”

“Oh I know.” She smirked. “Not funny at all…but very cute.”


End file.
